recceuil de song fic Tu es mon autre
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: 4. POV Hao. Hao observe son jumeau...
1. Le droit à l'erreur

Auteur: Seddy

Titre: Le droit à l'erreur

Genre: deathfic

Disclamer: les perso ne sont pas à moi... pas encore...

hao: comment sa "pas encore"?

Seddy: bah vi! quand l'auteur sera mort! je reprendrais tous les perso de shaman king!

hao: j'irais dan la tombe avec mon maître!

seddy: mé heuuuu...

Yoh fit ses bagages, arriva à l'entrer de sa demeure.

"-Yoh;? qu'es-ce que tu fiches? retournes tous de suite a ton entraînement! lui ordonna Anna.

-Non! je ne t'obéirai plus! je pars faire ma vie ailleurs! et je me fiche de se que diront mes parents!"

**Je ne marche plus droit**

**Je fais n'importe quoi**

**J'ai devant moi un mur **

**Qui m'empêche d'avancer**

**Le réveil est brutal**

**Les nuits baignées de larmes**

**Et je suis la coupable à condamner**

**J'ai perdu la direction et le sens**

**Je n'sais pas tenir la distance**

**POV Anna**

Il part...

Il est partit...

Au fond de moi je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, de peur qu'il parte pour de vraie...

Je croyais pouvoir le retenir en me montrant froide...

Je n'aurais pas dû.

**Je croyais tout savoir de nous**

**Etre arrivée jusqu'au bout**

**Et tenir si bien le coup**

**Je croyais tout savoir de moi**

**Mais il y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas...**

**Comme toi**

Il s'éloigne tous les jours de moi...

Comme la vie qui me quitte...

Je ne mange plus, je ne boit plus.

À quoi cela me sers?

De toute manière sans lui, je ne suis rien...

**Je prétendait tout voir**

**Me voilà dans le noir**

**Et mes yeux ne me servent**

**Aujourd'hui qu'à pleurer**

**Est-ce que tu peux entendre**

**Es-ce que tu peux comprendre**

**Et faire le pas qui peut nous rapprocher?**

**J'ai perdu la direction et le sens**

**Je n'sais pas tenir la distance**

Je l'aimais...

Lui aussi...

Mais, moi, je l'ai fait fuir...

À force de jouer les coeurs de glace, il m'a quitté...

Si j'avais encore une chance... une... je lui dirait quoi?

**Est-ce que mes regrets peuvent suffire**

**Effacer le mal des mots qu'on peut dire**

**Et nous redonner des couleurs**

**Est-ce que mon amour peut suffire**

**Et qu'un jour enfin tu pourras m'offrir**

**Le droit à l'erreur?**

Je lui dirait... Je t'aime...

FIN DU POV

Et là on pouvait voir le corps d'une jeune fille blonde, bordant la rivière, son foulard rouge et sa robe noir tachez du sang qui coulait de sa blessure, provoquer par un poignard.

OWARIE

Seddy: voilà! donc c'était la chanson de Amel! "Le droit à l'erreur" j'adore cette chanson! et puis comment vous avez trouvé ma fic?

Hao: c'était magnifique! regard diabolique avec sa, Yoh sera toujours à moi! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anna: Pourquoi moi!

Seddy: parce queuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Anna: c'est pas une raison!

Seddy: m'en fout - moa j'aime bien les couple haoxyoh - c'est pas de ma faute si tu es fiancé à Yoh!

Hao: ouai! chui d'accord avec toi pour une fois!

R&R pleazeuh?


	2. Ouvre grand ton coeur

**Auteur**: Seddy

**Disclaimer**: rien est à moi et bla bla bla...

**Note**: mon premier YohxAnna j'suis trop émue _pleure sur Anna qui lui fout une claque_ aïeuuuuh...

0o0

POV Yoh

J'allais chercher Anna pour le dîné, et quand je fut arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, j'entendit le chose la plus surprenante de toute ma vie.

Anna pleurait...

J'ouvris doucement la porte de sa chambre et la vit roulé en boule dans ses couvertures.

Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'elle allait si mal...?

**Pardonne-moi, pour les cris que je n'entends pas**

**Je sais tu penses que comme eux je m'enfuirai loin de toi**

**Mais si dans ton coeur tu caches tes rêves et ce mal**

**Ce que tu portes en toi, je ne pourrais le voir**

**Qu'ils disent, ou qu'ils pensent**

**Pourquoi pleurer, pourquoi attendre**

**Qu'ils te blessent ou qu'ils te mentent**

**Laisse-moi t'aimer pour que tout change**

POVNormal

-Anna?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici!

-Tu pleures?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Pourquoi je pleurerai!

-Tu n'as pas à me mentir Anna... tu peux me faire confiance!

Il approcha la blonde et la prix dans ses bras.

**Ouvre grand ton coeur, laisse aller tes peurs**

**Rien ne te retiendra si tu crois en moi**

**Ouvre grand ton coeur, va y chercher ta part de bonheur**

**Et serre-la dans le creux de tes mains**

Anna se laissa faire et mis ses bras autour du cou de Yoh en pleurant dans son cou.

-Shuut... ne pleure pas... lui dit Yoh d'un ton doux, raconte moi tout... tu peux me faire confiance Anna...

**Souvent la vie nous donne ses murmures et ses soupirs**

**Des mots meurtris du temps qui s'enfuit sans bruit**

**Tu sais c'est ainsi, on n'peut s'aimer sans souffrir, dis-moi ...**

**Quel amour va te séduire et t'aider sans te trahir**

**A rire de tes larmes,**

**A tomber sous d'autres charmes**

**Comme quand le désir enflamme**

**Et vient illuminer notre âme**

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi Yoh? lui demanda Anna entre deux sanglot.

-Parce que tu es ma fiancée?

-Seulement pour ça?

Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

**Ouvre grand ton coeur, laisse aller tes peurs**

**Rien ne te retiendra si tu crois en moi**

**Ouvre grand ton coeur, va y chercher ta part de bonheur**

**Et serre-la dans le creux de tes mains**

**(Je serai toujours là pour toi)**

-Tu pourrais très bien t'en aller autre part... je suis toujours très cruel avec toi Yoh... et toi tu fais tout ce que je te demande faire... je te traite comme un esclave...

-Tu veux vraiment que je parte Anna?

-Non...

-Anna?

-Oui?

-Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie Anna.

**Je promet, tu verras, un ciel sans nuages**

**Enfin tu sauras que l'amour sans la haine**

**T'élèveras jusqu'au ciel**

**Tu riras de tes larmes**

**Tu tomberas sous d'autres charmes**

**Comme l'aube d'un nouveau jour qui se lève**

**Cette force qui entraîne te donneras des ailes**

-He...hein?

-Anna... tu es la femme de ma vie... et je t'aime... malgré que tu me fasse souffrir... que tu me traite comme un esclave... je t'aime...

Il remonta délicatement le menton de la blonde, et l'embrassa doucement.

Pour Anna, le temps c'était arrêter, pour elle tout ce qui comptait, était les lèvres chaude collé au sienne, les bras qui enserrait sa taille de manière possessive.

Yoh brisa le baisé et regarda Anna.

-Je t'aime aussi Yoh...

**Ouvre grand ton coeur, laisse aller tes peurs**

**Rien ne te retiendra si tu crois en moi**

**Ouvre grand ton coeur, va y chercher ta part de bonheur**

**Et serre-la dans le creux de tes mains**

0o0

**Seddy:** MON 1° YOHXANNA! alors? comment vous avez trouvé?

**Anna**: Mais c'est bien pour une fois! je suis fier de toi Seddy!

**Hao**: _lit la fic _c'est quoi ce torchon? TT

**Yoh**: c'est trop mignon je trouve!

**Seddy**:t'en fait pas Hao! dans la prochaine sa sera un haoxyoh!

**Hao**: celle où Yoh est mon esclave?

**Seddy**: oui! celle là!

**Hao**: youpi!_ yeux en coeur_

REVIEW!


	3. Elle tu l'aimes

**Auteur**: Seddy

**Disclaimer**: les perso appartiennent tous à Hiroyuki Takei, et la chanson à Hélène Ségara.

_Réponse au Review:_

_1° Chapitre_

**Azalee**: mdrrr merci pour la review Zaza

**Nagareboshi2**: XD nan y a pas de suite c'est des one-shot

_2° Chapitre_

**Akemi** **luo**: Akemiiii glomp Akemi suis contente que t'es aimé ce chapitre! en voilà un autre!

**Elenthya**: merci et non y a pas de suite! se sont des chapitre totalement différent!

**Limanee**: Rorooooo glomp Limanee je suis super contente que ça te plaise

**Litchichan**: Bah les goût change lol j'aime bien les YohxAnna quand Anna est toute triste donc bah ça donne ça mdrr

**Loup-loup**: mdrrr copie pas sur Anna elle va te frapper mdrr merci beaucoup!

**Bizouille: **Nan c'est pour maintenant le haoxyoh mais j'ai une idée pour en faire un! Sinon merci beaucoup pour le compliment! ça me fait chaud au coeur mdrrr, normalement on me critique sur mon orthographe XD

**À tous**: Merci de ne pas faire d'allusion au faute d'orthographe XD je suis nul en français c'est pas ma faute!

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

POV Tamao

**Elle tu l'aimes si fort si fort**

**Au point, je sais que tu serais perdu sans elle**

**Elle tu l'aimes autant je crois que j'ai besoin de toi**

Vous n'avez dieu que pour elle.. et vous ne me regardez jamais...

Je vois dans votre regard, que quand elle n'est pas là, vous êtes triste...

Mais moi je suis là!

**Moi j'enferme ma vie dans ton silence**

**Elle tu l'aimes c'est toute la différence**

Quand je vous vois entrain de la regarder, je me sens mal...

Ca me fait du mal quand vous l'a regardez comme ça...

Avec tellement d'amour dans le regard, Alors que moi, vous me regardez et parlez à peine.

**Elle tu l'aimes au point sûrement**

**D'avoir au cœur un incendie qui s'éternise**

**Elle tu l'aimes et moi sans toi en plein soleil j'ai froid**

Je suis seul... dans ma coquille...

Des fois je rêves que vous venez dans ma chambre et que vous m'embrassez...

J'en rêve, mais ce n'est qu'une utopie...

**Plus ma peine grandit en ton absence**

**Plus tu l'aimes c'est toute la différence**

Je vous aime plus que tous...

Je ne fais qu'espéré... si je pouvais tous vous dire...

Peut être que vous rougiriez quand vous me regardiez..

Vous tomberiez peut être amoureux de moi...

**Elle tu l'aimes si fort si fort**

**Au point, je sais que tu pourrais mourir pour elle**

**Elle tu l'aimes si fort, et moi je n'aime toujours que toi**

Je vous aime Tellement...

Mais vous ne m'aimerez jamais...

Je le sais...

Elle a votre coeur, et elle le gardera.

C'est ce que je ferai...

Je vous aime Yoh-sama...

OWARIE

**Seddy**: La chanson est d'Hélène Ségara! j'adore cette chanson! elle m'a toute suite inspiré! pour ceux qui voudrait l'écouter, contacté moi à: samantha.anton(arobase)free.fr parce qu'elle est vraiment belle!

**Anna**: Tu t'améliore de plus en plus Seddy!

**Seddy**: Merci Anna-sama n.n

**Hao**/sourit/ tu vas être moins contente Anna...

**Anna**: Pourquoi?

**Hao**: Seddy...

**Seddy**: Hum? Oui? ah! oui! La prochaine song fic sera un haoyoh! il ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à arrivé!

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	4. Tu es mon autre

**Auteur**: Seddy

**Disclaimer**: La chanson est à Lara Fabian, et les perso à Hiroyuki Takei!

**Note**: Encore merci pour vos review! j'y répondrai au chapitre suivant/si j'en fait un lol/

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

**Ame ou sœur**

**Jumeau ou frère**

**De rien mais qui es-tu**

**Tu es mon plus grand mystère**

**Mon seul lien contigu**

**Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes**

**Et tu me gardes à vue**

**Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue**

Je te connais à peine. Toi aussi.

Mais cette sensation au fond de mon être...

Elle dit tout...

Tu me fais ressentir tant d'émotion...

En un seul regard...

Où simplement quand tu es à proximité de moi...

**Tu ne parles qu'une langue aucun mot déçu**

**Celle qui fait de toi mon autre**

**L'être reconnu**

**Il n'y a rien à comprendre**

**Et que passe l'intrus**

**Qui n'en pourra rien attendre**

**Car je suis seule à les entendre**

**Les silences et quand j'en tremble**

Je te regardais par la fenêtre de ton auberge.

Tu étais entrain de dormir...

Tu es tellement beau quand tu dors, si inoffensif...

On ne dirait pas que tu cherches à me tuer...

J'aimerai tellement que sa soit vrai...

**Toi, tu es mon autre**

**La force de ma foi**

**Ma faiblesse et ma loi**

**Mon insolence et mon droit**

**Moi, je suis ton autre**

**Si nous n'étions pas d'ici**

**Nous serions l'infini**

Tu t'es réveillé depuis déjà une heure.

Tu parles avec tes amis...

Tu n'as pas remarqué que je t'observe.

Tu ne le remarque jamais.

**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe**

**L'arbre de nos vies**

**Nous gardera loin de l'ombre**

**Entre ciel et fruit**

**Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre**

**Nous serions maudits**

**Tu seras ma dernière seconde**

**Car je suis seule à les entendre**

**Les silences et quand j'en tremble**

Je relève mon regard de ton sublime visage, et je regarde ta fiancée.

Anna...

Je l'a considère plus comme une rivale qu'une ennemie à tuer...

Elle ne remarque même pas la chance qu'elle à...

La chance de t'avoir...

**Toi, tu es mon autre**

**La force de ma foi**

**Ma faiblesse et ma loi**

**Mon insolence et mon droit**

**Moi, je suis ton autre**

**Si nous n'étions pas d'ici**

**Nous serions l'infini**

Je suis partit de ton auberge il y a un moment.

Je me suis assis sous un arbre près de la plage.

J'entends un bruit...

Je me retourne et me met en garde.

"Yoh!"

**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe**

Tu me regardes avec tendresse.

Je me rapproche de toi.

Tu me regardes toujours.

Nos visages se rapprochent.

Nos bouches n'en forme bientôt qu'une.

"Je t'aime Yoh..."

OWARIE

Seddy: finiiit! voilà mon haoxyoh! vous trouvez comment?

Anna: Beûrk...

Hao et Yoh/petit yeux en coeur/ c'est boooooooooo -

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
